eigafandomcom-20200229-history
Godzilla: Final Wars
is a 2001 Japanese monster movie directed by Ryūhei Kitamura."ゴジラ　ＦＩＮＡＬ　ＷＡＲＳ" (in Japanese). Kinema Junpo. Retrieved 2011-05-25. Plot The newly-formed but technologically advanced Earth Defense Force has miraculously been able to eradicate all monsters except for Godzilla. Instead, they have sealed him under ice in Antarctica. Years later they discover the cyborg monster named Gigan is on his way to Earth. Without warning several other monsters quickly appear in major cities across the globe, stretching the EDF's resources beyond their capabilities. When it seems like Earth will be overrun the monsters vanish, having been stopped by a race of aliens called the Xilians. At first the Xilians present themselves as allies to Earth, but their actions prove to be a ruse to gain the EDF's trust before unleashing the monsters once again. With no way to combat the aliens and monsters at the same time the humans decide to release Godzilla and lead him to each foe one-by-one using the Gotengo as bait. Cast * Masahiro Matsuoka (松岡昌宏) ... Earth Defense Force Soldier Shin'ichi Ozaki * Rei Kikukawa (菊川怜) ... UN Molecular Biologist Miyuki Otonashi * Kazuki Kitamura (北村一輝) ... The Controller of Planet X * Don Frye (ドン・フライ) ... Douglas Gordon (Captain of the Goten) * Akira Takarada (宝田明) ... UN Secretary General Naotarô Daigo * Kane Kosugi (ケイン・コスギ) M-Facility Soldier Katsunori Kazama * Maki Mizuno (水野真紀) ... Newscaster Anna Otonashi (Miyuki's older sister) * Masami Nagasawa (長澤まさみ) ... Shobijin (Twin Fairy) * Chihiro Ōtsuka (大塚ちひろ) ... Shobijin (Twin Fairy) * Kenji Sahara (佐原健二) ... Paleontologist Hachiro Jingoji * Kumi Mizuno (水野久美) ... Earth Defense Force Commander Akiko Namikawa * Masakatsu Funaki (船木誠勝) ... M-Unit Commanding Officer Kumasaka * Masato Ibu (伊武雅刀) ... The Xilian General * Masanobu Takashima ... Major Kita * Mick Preston ... New York Cop * Darren Schnase ... New York Gangster Pimp * Shigeru Izumiya (泉谷しげる) ... Samon Taguchi, Kenta's grandfather * Kenta Suga (須賀健太) ... Kenta Taguchi, the boy * Jun Kunimura (國村隼) ... Major Komuro * Shelley Sweeney ... Commanding Officer of French Aerial Battleship Eclaire * Ryūhei Kitamura ... DJ Interviewer * Kenji Kohashi (小橋賢児) ... X'' * Tsutomu Kitagawa (喜多川務) ... ''Gojira * Motosu Nakagawa (中川素州) ... Kingu Shîsa/Monsutâ Ekkusu * Naoko Kamio (神尾直子) ... Radon/Minira (suit actress) * Toshihiro Ogura (小倉敏博) ... Angirasu/Ebira/Hedora (suit actor) * Kanae Uotani (魚谷佳苗) ... Xillian * Tak Sakaguchi (坂口拓) ... Xillian * Ray Sefo (レイ・セフォー) ... Glenn * Hideo Sakaki (榊英雄) ... Crew Member on Eclair * Yuko Akune ... Xillian * Samuel Pop Aning ... Earth Defense Force Operator * Michael Croaker ... Ritchie * Gary Goodridge (ゲーリー・グッドリッジ) ... Area G worker Nick (Glenn's friend) * Ryo Hashidume * Jun Hashijime (橋爪淳) ... Daigo's Aide * Daisaku Kimura (木村大作) ... Guy on TV * Reika Kirishima ... Xillian * Jonathan Legg (ジョナサン・レッグ) ... Earth Defense Force Soldier * Minoru Matsumoto (松本実) ... Goten Crew Member * Brad McMurray ... Johnny * Akira Nakao (中尾彬) ... Original Goten Commander * Kazuhito Ōba (大場一史) ... Goten Crew Member * Haruka Orth * Shirō Sano (佐野史郎) ... Assassin * Shinji Suzuki (鈴木信二) ... Mutant Soldier * Kō Takasugi (高杉亘) ... Captain of the Karyu * Yasuhiro Takeuchi (竹内康博) ... Goten Crew Member * Shōsuke Tanihara (谷原章介) ... Man On Sofa (watching TV) * Michael Tomioka (マイケル富岡) ... テレビ討論会パネラー * Kōichi Ueda (上田耕一) ... Original Goten Deputy Captain * Koichi Yamadera ... Narrator (voice) * Delcea Mihaela Gabriela * Kazuhiro Yoshida (吉田和宏) ... ガイガン / ヘドラ * Akira Takarada (宝田明) ... 醍醐直太郎 * Wataru Shihōdō (四方堂亘) ... 国木田少将 * Shin'ichi Hatori (羽鳥慎一) ... ＴＶリポーター * Yoshihiko Ōtsuki (大槻義彦) ... テレビ討論会パネラー * Jun'ichirō Nirasawa (韮澤潤一郎) ... テレビ討論会パネラー * Tomoe Shinohara (篠原ともえ) ... テレビ討論会パネラー * [[]] (角田信朗) ... テレビ討論会パネラー * Daisaku Kimura (木村大作) ... テレビ討論会パネラー * Kashi Matsuoka (松尾貴史) ... テレビ討論会パネラー * Tamao Satō (さとう珠緒) ... 東京の恋人たち * Yōji Tanaka (田中要次) ... 懲罰房棟の警備兵 * Nami Ichinohe (一戸奈未) * Yasunari Takeshima (竹嶋康成) * Yumi Kikuchi (菊地由美) * Tarō Kanazawa (金澤太朗) * Shintarō Matsubara (松原慎太郎) * Usō Ozaki (尾崎右宗) * Tomoya Nanami (七海智哉) * Matthew Masaru Barron (マシュー・マサル・バロン) * Seina Kasugai (春日井静奈) * Maō Inoue (井上真鳳) * Akira Kojima (小島晃) * Charles Johnson (チャールズ・ジョンソン) * Sanshirō Wada (和田三四郎) * Shūya Yoshimoto (佳本周也) * Yuka Ōnishi (大西汐佳) * Troy Caspi (トロイ・カスピ) * Mansour Diagne (マンスール・ジャーニー) * Mitsuhitsu Samejima (鮫島満博) * Masayoshi Haneda (羽田昌義) * Ryū Kohata (コハタリュウ) * Tesshō Genda (玄田哲章) ... ダグラス・ゴードン * Shōichirō Masumoto (増本庄一郎) ... ギャングスター * Daisuke Matsuoka (松岡大介) ... 警官 * Hajime Koseki (小関一) ... 酔っぱらい / 太った男 * Kenta Miyake (三宅健太) ... ニック * Sanobu Kariyama (仮屋昌伸) ... グレン * Miina Tominaga (冨永みーな) ... カナダの子供 External links * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0399102/ Godzilla: Final Wars (2004)] at the Internet Movie Database * "ゴジラ　ＦＩＮＡＬ　ＷＡＲＳ" (in Japanese). Kinema Junpo. Retrieved 2011-05-25. * Godzilla: Final Wars at Wikipedia Notes Category:Directed by Ryūhei Kitamura Category:Daikaiju Category:Godzilla Category:Released in 2004 Category:Tōhō Category:Sci-Fi